1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to making a warp knitted fabric with methods and apparatus involving at least one forward and one rearward thread system which further comprises a plurality of inlayed weft threads. The fabric so produced has a woven appearance on one side.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
A warp knitting machine is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,947) in which a weft thread is delivered by a weft thread magazine between a rearward guide bar and a set of three forward guide bars. The mode of operation is so arranged that the thread system of the forward guide bars form stitches while the threads of the rearward guide bars do not form stitches per se but are only knitted in by the stitches of the forward system.
In this way it is nevertheless possible to provide the appearance of woven fabric on the rearward side of the fabric. In this known arrangement, however, the weft and warp threads on the rear portion of the fabric are not visible in the same proportion as would be the case with typical woven fabrics. A typical woven characteristic is that the weft threads are partially overlayed and partially underlayed by the warp threads. Thus, a true woven appearance is not observed.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a warp knitted fabric of the aforementioned type which on one side thereof has the appearance of typical woven goods.